


Cut

by AreYouReady



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Also Angst-ish, But With A Good Ending, Gen, Horror-ish, Kevin Wakes Up, Kevin is Inhuman, Kevin is Scary But Actually Secretly Good, So Not My Usual Soul-Crushing Stuff, Strexcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouReady/pseuds/AreYouReady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kevin R. Free, and you are a loyal, model employee of StrexCorp® Synernists Inc .<br/>Then there is a shift.<br/>Your name is Kevin, and you are the Voice of Desert Bluffs, and you <em>are free.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This... may or may not make more sense if you know my Cecil (and therefore Kevin) eldritch abomination headcanons.

Your name is Kevin R. Free, and you are a loyal, model employee of StrexCorp® Synernists Inc .

You love your job. You report the news in the beautiful town of Desert Bluffs, where everyone is always so Happy® and Productive®! It is a quiet little town, nothing particularly special, but it’s just so Wonderful®! All thanks to Strex, _of course_.

Each morning, you wake up next to you Strex-approved wife, and you are just _pleased as punch_. And you get up, and the morning is beautiful! It’s always just such a beautiful day in the Bluffs with Strex there to watch over you. Then you go off to work, and you get to report the news! At least, the news that is approved by StrexCorp®. And there is always just so much _good news_ , Desert Bluffs is just such a _good_ place to be! And then you come home, and your wife has followed the Strex-approved set of actions for wifehood, cooking you a nice dinner made exclusively with StrexCorp® brand food items. And you are both so Happy®. Everything is just amazing.

When you look in the mirror, you see an average man, no real distinguishing features, except for the cheery, infectious smile.

One morning, something happens. Your StrexCorp® brand razor has some… _defect_. You notice it, but surely good old reliable Strex wouldn’t sell you a defective product. You continue shaving with it, but then you feel  a spot of pain on your cheek. You haven’t felt pain in years. StrexCorp® has eradicatited pain, what-

Then there is a shift.

Your name is Kevin, and you are the Voice of Desert Bluffs, and you _are free._

And you are the direst enemy of  StrexCorp® Synernists Inc .

When you look into the mirror, you see a man with sharp teeth, and three black eyes. A man whose face is long and gaunt, and just subtly _not right_ , with no indication as to why. A man with long, ugly scars at the corners of his mouth that curl up in a mockery of a grin. A man with a binding sigil branded on his left cheekbone.

There is a spot of black blood on your cheek, where a shaving nick has broken one of the lines of the sigil.

You silently thank Strex for cheerfully signing their own death warrants with a faulty razor. It is the last time you will ever thank them for anything.

When you look into the mirror, you see a man who is not smiling.

There is a woman sleeping in your bed. You do not know her name. She has lived with you for such a _long_ time, and you do not know her name. No matter. You have no desire or love for her, anyway. She is a stranger who was dumped into your lap by a corporation.

You go to the radio station. You still love your job, but for a very different reason. It is time for you to wake your town.

You try to act normal as you prepare for broadcast. You will need your strength while you’re on air.

As soon as the show starts, and they hear what you are saying, the security guards come for you. You almost feel sorry for them. You are the voice of Desert Bluffs, you _are_ Desert Bluffs, and you will no longer be suppressed by some puny company. The black tentacles of your Other body tear the guards to shreds.

More are coming, and they die like animals as you broadcast freedom through your town. You speak into the radio mic, putting all of your _self_ into the words, and you can _feel_ Desert Bluffs awakening.

You feel the life of it, like a pulse under your fingertips. A pulse you haven’t felt in a very _long_ time. It is good to be a part of your city again.

At the end of your broadcast, you issue a warning to Strex: _Get out while you can. Soon, the blood that flows in the streets will no longer be ours. It will be yours._


End file.
